


Наступит ли весна?

by scenvixxtist



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mysticism, Other, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenvixxtist/pseuds/scenvixxtist
Summary: — Я скучаю по тебе, Джонг.— Я тоже скучаю, любовь моя.





	Наступит ли весна?

Солнце давно зашло за горизонт, и луна заняла свое законное место. Звездное небо сияет так ярко, кажется, как никогда раньше. Часы только что пробили полночь. Смотрю в окно и не могу сфокусировать взгляд, слезы на щеках еще не высохли. Это одиночество? Может тоска? Не уверена, знаю лишь что на душе не спокойно, кого-то недостает. Знаю кого, но имя произнести в слух не могу, слишком больно. Когда же перестанет так болеть? Немой вопрос обращаю к звездам, говорят **ОН** теперь живет там, так может быть услышит и ответит мне?

Сколько не смотрю на ночное небо ответ так и не приходит. Чувствую себя покинутой, хотя знаю, что ты не виноват. Никто не виноват. Или я виновата? Я искала ответ на эти вопросы все время, пытаясь найти виноватого и спустить всех собак, думая, что мне станет легче. Но думаю, что это лишь самообман. _Злость и ненависть тебя не вернет._ Поэтому теперь я думаю о любви. О нашей с тобой любви. О твоей улыбке. О том, как щемило в груди при одном взгляде на тебя. А ты? Ты думаешь? Думаешь там, сидя на звездах, обо мне? Вспоминаешь мой смех, думаешь о моих объятиях? Конечно думаешь! Я тебя хорошо знаю, ты любил меня слишком сильно, отдавая себя до конца. Ох, милый.

— Я скучаю по тебе, дорогой. — произношу в слух сама не знаю зачем.

— Я тоже скучаю по тебе, любовь моя. — оборачиваюсь и вижу ЕГО. Все такого же знакомого и бесценного. Смотрю, и не могу поверить. Тот же проникновенный взгляд его огромных глаз, слегка насмешливая улыбка, острые скулы, разлохмаченные волосы. Встаю с кровати и бросаюсь в его, сияющие звездным светом, объятия. Прижимаюсь так крепко, как только могу, вдыхаю аромат утыкаясь носом в рубашку. Он обнимает меня, и я чувствую теплые ладони на спине, как в старые времена. На щеках наворачиваются слезы, не могу себя сдерживать.

— Неужели это ты, Джонг? — смотрю на него и не могу поверить. Похож, но кажется я определенно сошла с ума.

— А кого еще ты ожидала увидеть? — Он улыбается, а я не знаю куда себя деть, слезы застилают глаза, пытаюсь их сморгнуть чтобы не мешали любоваться, но их становится лишь больше. — Ну же, любовь моя, перестань плакать. Разве я обидел тебя?

— Нет, что ты. Просто я так скучала по тебе! Так сильно, Джонг! Если бы ты знал! — прижимаюсь к нему с новой силой, боюсь сломать ребра, но парня кажется не волнует, он тоже прижимается ко мне сильнее.

— Я знаю, милая. Каждую ночь заглядываю в твое окно и вижу твои слезы. Но знаешь, я не хочу, чтобы ты плакала. Хочу, чтобы ты улыбалась как раньше, освещая всем нелегкий путь. Можешь пообещать мне, что начнешь улыбаться так же? Умоляю, любовь моя, я хочу видеть радость в твоих глазах, а не печаль! — он вытирает слезы с моих щек, и я киваю. Разве могу я отказать ему?

Чувствую себя так хорошо, как никогда прежде. С тех пор как Джонхён перебрался на звезды много всего произошло. Но его я не забывала ни на секунду. Каждый вечер возвращаясь домой я говорила вслух о своей любви к нему, вспоминала прошлые встречи, думала о том, как могло бы сложится наше будущее. Оно было бы идеальным. Но еще более идеальным был этот момент, переполненный любовью и мыслями о разлуке.

— У меня не много времени, но я хотел бы потанцевать с тобой. — Джонхён протягивает мне ладонь, и я подаю ему свою руку. Странное желание, но в темной комнате звучит так романтично. Мужчина подхватывает меня под талию, и мы начинаем медленно кружиться в комнате едва освещенной лунным светом. Я будто бы слышу мелодию фортепиано, не могу понять в голове это или где-то поблизости. Но парень подмигивает мне, и я перестаю волноваться. Это же Джонг, не о чем беспокоится. — Я бы хотел защищать тебя все время, но с восходом солнца — это тяжело. Можешь ли ты пообещать, что всегда будешь осторожна? — киваю, мы продолжаем кружиться. Кладу голову Джонхёну на плечо, ощущая себя в полной безопасности, а парень начинает петь. Его голос как всегда сладкий, нежный и трогательный. Я снова плачу, но сейчас самое время, после мне обязательно станет легче.

_Я наблюдаю за тобой:_

_Присматриваю,_

_Смотрю на тебя, улыбаясь,_

_Думаю, что все в порядке,_

_Знаю, что это глупо, но..._

Я всегда буду скучать по нему, потому что время никогда не излечит до конца. Оно лишь заглушит ужасную боль, немного затянет рану. Потребуется много времени для исцеления, потому что такие вещи нельзя забыть просто так. Но я буду лечиться. Лечится его любовью, его улыбкой, его голосом. Он ведь многое мне оставил. Я люблю его всем сердцем, поэтому позволю уйти. Мне бы хотелось кричать, метаться, плакать навзрыд и умолять остаться со мной. Но это не честно. Каждый человек имеет право выбора, и Джонг свой сделал. Я уважаю его, потому что люблю. Это самое меньшее, что я могу ему дать.

_Никогда не узнаю: наступит ли весна —_

_И от этого лишь страшнее._

_Улыбка твоя_

_Где-то вдалеке З_

_аставляет сердце болеть._

_Знаю, что это глупо, но..._

Если любишь — отпусти. Эта мысль дается мне с трудом, но я стараюсь. Ради него и себя. Сердце вечно будет болеть, но есть способ облегчить эту боль. Отдавая любовь. Всю и без остатка. Отдавая ее близким и родным, отдавая друзьям, отдавая незнакомцам, чужакам и врагам. Пуская в сердце каждого, кто встречается на пути. Неизвестно, что будет завтра, никто не может знать наверняка, так не лучше ли тратить время на милосердие и покаяние? Вместо злобы и ненависти, говорите всем о любви, говорите комплименты и дарите улыбки.

_Говорят, весна придет_

_Быстрее, чем в прошлом году,_

_Но холодная и морозная зима_

_В_ _се еще здесь._

_Ни о чем не беспокойся,_

_Я в порядке:_

_В_ _есна тоже придет ко мне._

— Я люблю тебя, Джонхён. — произношу в слух пока еще могу. Знаю, что до расставания осталось совсем немного. Я не хочу, чтобы он уходил, но по-другому нельзя, звезды зовут его. Это сильнее, чем что-либо другое.

— Я тоже люблю тебя. Каждый раз, когда будешь смотреть на звездное небо, вспоминай об этом. О том, что я люблю тебя так же сильно, как Солнце любит Луну. Ты и я — неразлучны. Даже если я больше не смогу приходить к тебе, помни, что я наблюдаю за тобой. И когда тебе снова станет одиноко, обратись к звездам, и они передадут тебе от меня «привет». — Знаю, что это конец. Не могу позволить себе отпустить его. Прикасаюсь ладонью к щеке и смотрю в глаза. В последний раз. В них так много любви, что ее хватило бы на каждого живущего на Земле человека, ее хватило бы на долгие годы вперед. Искалеченная душа, не дождавшаяся помощи. Даже сломанным он любил так сильно, как многие не смогли бы никогда. — Я должен уходить, любовь моя. Надеюсь ты больше не будешь так горько плакать. Обещай, что постараешься.

— Обещаю, милый. — Он отступает на шаг, а я бросаю прощальный взгляд. Мой Звездный Принц. Это последняя встреча, но на душе тепло. Последние секунды, когда мы держимся за руку и Джонхён первый опускает мою ладонь, потому что я никогда бы не смогла.

Он искрится как ночное небо, и я не могу отвести взгляд. Мне бы еще немного, несколько минут. Мне мало! Я чувствую себя жадной, хочу все больше и больше, но нельзя! Джонхён и так задержался здесь, пора отправляться в далекий путь домой. Думаю о любви, в сказках она воскрешает, но в жизни это так не работает. Так неужели любовь того стоит?... Определенно! Я бы ни на что не променяла те годы любви, что были у нас, никогда бы ничего не изменила, даже зная о том, какую потерю пришлось бы перенести. Оно всегда будет стоить того.

Силуэт мужчины почти исчезает, когда я дергаюсь и кричу ему: — _Джонг, постой! А весна? Весна наступит?_ — это вызывает на его губах улыбку, и я срываюсь на стон. Мне больно так сильно, будто меня пронзило мечом насквозь. Как горько и сладко.

— О, **любовь моя** , обязательно наступит.

На губах соленый привкус слез. Я стою посреди комнаты и не могу пошевелиться как загипнотизированная. Было или не было? Никогда не смогу ответить на этот вопрос. Да и какая разница. Мне невыносимо больно, но это о любви и всепрощении. Джонхён нес это в мир, значит и я должна. Возвращаюсь на кровать и ложусь под одеяло. Бросаю еще один взгляд на звездное небо за окном. Мне кажется, или звезды сияют ярче? Вытираю ладонью слезы, наступил новый день, а я обещала начать улыбаться. Пора. В последний раз смотрю на луну и кажется, будто она шепчет мне колыбельную. Закрывая глаза, не чувствую сожалений.

Я люблю тебя, Ким Джонхён. Люблю так сильно, как Луна любит Солнце. Наша весна обязательно наступит, теперь я знаю. И мы вновь встретимся, потому что я всегда найду тебя: в смехе ребенка, в дуновении ветра, в цветке вишни, в новой мелодии, на странице книги. Куда бы я ни пошла, я знаю, что ты всегда рядом, потому что ты в моем сердце. А любовь в сердце, это навечно.

**Спи спокойно, любовь моя.**

**Author's Note:**

> Джонхёну, Шаволам и каждому чье сердце болит.


End file.
